predictable party
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jaehyun x Ten ] Jung Jaehyun, seorang pembunuh bayaran, mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang diculik.


**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi. _**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Huh? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu ya?"

Jung Jaehyun melempar asal lembaran-lembaran yang semula berada di tangannya,

"Kau menyuruhku, yang merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran, menyelamatkan orang yang diculik?" Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi.

Seorang lelaki lain, dengan setelan jas membaluti tubuhnya, mengangguk.

"Ya_—_Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Keberatan?" Suara Jaehyun meninggi. Ia membanting meja di depannya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang diculik, seharusnya kau pergi ke kantor polisi!"

"Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu." Lelaki dengan jas tersebut, menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Polisi disini seperti apa."

Jaehyun berkacak pinggang, "Tetapi tetap saja_—_Aku tidak mau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Jung Jaehyun, kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang tinggi."

Jaehyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia membuka mulutnya, "_—_Berapa?"

"$500.000"

"Aku ingin dua kali lipat."

"$1.000.000? Kami bisa menyanggupinya."

"Baik, akan aku ambil pekerjaan ini."

.

.

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan lelaki ini."

"Lelaki dewasa diculik? Memangnya dia orang penting?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu detailnya."

"Aku kira, aku diminta untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil."

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Panggilan, Ten. Warga negara Thailand. Dia setahun lebih tua darimu. Ini fotonya."

"Oh? Lelaki yang cantik."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kau perlukan untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Kalian memang klien yang tahu diri."

"Ahem_—_Aku tersanjung mendengarnya. Cukup penjelasannya, kau harus berangkat sekarang."

.

.

Di sebuah gedung tinggi yang terlihat kumuh, Jaehyun terus memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Sesekali ia melirik ke pergelangan tangan kiri, menatap arlojinya.

"Sebentar lagi." Ia berbisik.

Tatapan tajamnya kembali beralih ke pintu gedung tersebut.

Di tangan kanan Jaehyun, terdapat pistol dengan_ silencer_ untuk meredam suara tembakan.

Jaehyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika pintu gedung tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Beberapa laki-laki dengan pakaian bak preman berjalan keluar dari gedung sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Ten hanya diculik oleh_—_Sekelompok preman?"

Jaehyun memijit dagunya, "Mungkin aku harus mengeceknya terlebih dahulu."

.

.

Keadaan gedung kumuh tersebut terlihat sepi malam itu.

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru gedung, memperhatikan setiap sisinya.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari preman-preman yang menculik Ten, Jaehyun segera bergegas mencari keberadaan lelaki tersebut di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam gedung.

Hingga akhirnya, ia mendapati seorang lelaki dengan tubuh terikat di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang tidak dikunci.

Lelaki tersebut berada dalam posisi duduk_—_Menundukkan kepala. Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena lampu yang berada di ruangan cukup redup.

"Err, Ten?" Jaehyun memanggilnya.

Ten, lelaki tersebut, mengangkat kepalanya.

Begitu melihat Jaehyun berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, ia terlihat ketakutan.

"J, jangan_—_! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Teriak Ten.

Buru-buru Jaehyun menghampirinya dan menutup mulut lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan berteriak dan dengarkan aku!"

Jaehyun melirik ke arah pintu sekilas, "Aku kesini untuk menolongmu!"

Tubuh Ten berhenti bergetar. Jaehyun menyingkirkan tangannya, "B, benarkah?" Tanya Ten dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku akan melepaskan tali ini sekarang."

Jaehyun meraih pisau lipat yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya lalu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Ten.

Ketika tangan Ten terbebas, ia menghamburkan dirinya kepada Jaehyun, "Aku takut sekali—!" Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendengus. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Ten darinya, "Kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

.

.

Keduanya kini berada di sebuah lorong gedung lantai dua, berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Jaehyun—Kan? Kenapa kita tidak lewat pintu depan saja?" Tanya Ten takut-takut. Jaehyun melirik ke Ten dari bahunya, "Kau gila? Kita bisa tertangkap!"

Ten menelan ludah, "L, lalu bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sini?"

"Lewat pintu depan."

"I, itu kau bisa—!"

"Perhitunganku salah. Baru saja aku mendengar suara preman-preman yang menculikmu masuk ke dalam gedung ini lagi."

"M, mendengar?"

"Kalau kau tidak cerewet, kau bisa mendengarnya!" Kepala Jaehyun terasa pening karena sifat Ten yang cukup _naif_.

"M, maafkan aku—" Ten segera menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu." Ia bergumam.

Ten menatap punggung Jaehyun sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ketika keduanya sedang menyusuri setiap sudut lorong, Jaehyun dan Ten menemukan sebuah jendela dengan kaca yang sudah pecah.

"Oh, rupanya disini ada jendela!" Celetuk Ten.

"Tetapi kaca ini bisa membahayakan kita—" Ucap Jaehyun lalu menendang sisa-sisa kaca di jendela dengan sepatu _boots_ hitamnya.

"Jaehyun—?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ten menarik lengan Jaehyun menjauh.

Jaehyun menyentak tangan Ten dari lengannya, "Tentu saja kita akan kabur melalui jendela ini!"

"T, tapi ini kan—Lantai dua!"

"Sudah, jangan manja!" Jaehyun kembali _membersihkan_ sisa-sisa kaca yang masih menempel di jendela.

Setelah dirasa jendela tersebut tidak membahayakan untuk mereka, Jaehyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan menatap ke bawah,

"Heh—Pas sekali, dibawah sana ada tumpukan sampah yang cukup banyak."

Ten menarik ujung jaket hitam yang dikenakan Jaehyun, "K, kau serius—?"

Jaehyun menatap Ten seraya menyeringai, "Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya—" Suara Ten terdengar semakin pelan.

Sebuah ide terbesit di kepala Ten, "Jaehyun, kau ada tali tidak?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi, "Tali?"

Ten mengangguk, "Kita bisa menggunakan tali."

"Hmm—" Jaehyun menepuk kepala Ten pelan, "Kau pintar juga rupanya."

Wajah Ten terlihat sumringah, "Karena aku tahu kalau kita akan menemui situasi seperti ini—"

Ten mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Aku membawa tali yang digunakan untuk mengikatku tadi." Ia memberikan tali tersebut ke Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memperhatikan tali di tangannya itu, "Tali ini—Terlalu tipis." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Apakah tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Yah—Tidak ada bedanya dengan _terjun bebas_," Jaehyun mengikat tali tersebut pada gagang jendela, "Semoga semua ini cukup kuat."

Jaehyun melirik Ten, "Kalau begitu—Sekarang kau harus keluar duluan."

Ten menunjuk dirinya, "Huh? Kenapa aku dulu?" Tanyanya.

Jaehyun memasang wajah masam, "Nanti kau akan merengek seperti anak kecil kalau talinya sudah putus terlebih dahulu saat kugunakan."

Ten menelan ludah gugup, "B, baiklah kalau begitu—"

Jaehyun pun menyingkir dan membiarkan Ten keluar dari jendela.

"Tunggu." Jaehyun menahan bahu Ten, "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Jaehyun serius.

Ten menganggukan kepala, "Kalau begitu aku akan mempercayaimu."

.

.

"Ugh—!" Suara rintihan membuat wajah Ten semakin murung.

"M, maafkan aku, Jaehyun!" Ucap Ten seraya membungkuk.

Jaehyun menatap Ten sesaat lalu mendengus, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf—Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau gagang jendelanya akan terlepas ketika giliranku untuk kabur."

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ten.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula badanku hanya nyeri karena jatuh dari lantai dua—Tumpukan sampah yang ada dibawah juga membuatku tidak terluka."

"T, tapi—" Ten memainkan jemari-jemarinya, "Karena terjatuh di tumpukan sampah, bajumu jadi rusak dan bau—"

Jaehyun menghela nafas kesal, "Bisakah kau tidak mengingatkan kejadian itu?"

Ten mengangguk cepat.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di hotel yang cukup jauh dari gedung kumuh tempat penyekapan Ten.

Karena keduanya terjatuh di atas tumpukan sampah, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membawa Ten ke sebuah hotel terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan diri sebelum membawa dirinya ke klien yang menyewanya.

"Kau serius, tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhmu?" Ten kembali bertanya.

Jaehyun menyerngit, "Apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana dengan bagian yang tertutup pakaianmu?"

Dagu Jaehyun sedikit terangkat, "—Apa maksudmu?"

Ten berjalan mendekati Jaehyun yang sedang terduduk di sofa, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke dada Jaehyun yang tertutup _bathrobe_.

"Bagaimana jika—" Ten menjilat bibirnya sekilas, "Aku mengecek, apakah ada luka di tubuhmu ini?"

Jaehyun memandangi Ten cukup lama lalu terkekeh, "Silahkan." Ia menyilangkan kakinya.

"Katakan padaku, Jaehyun." Ten menaiki tubuh Jaehyun, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun.

"Apakah kau kebetulan_—_Menyukai laki-laki?" Ten tersenyum.

Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampan Jaehyun ketika ia mendengar ucapan Ten,

"Perempuan atau laki-laki tidak masalah untukku," Salah satu tangan Jaehyun terselip di balik _bathrobe_ Ten, meremas bokongnya kuat.

"Asal ada lubang yang bisa aku masuki dibawah sini."

Mendengar ucapan Jaehyun membuat jantung Ten seketika berdebar cepat.

Ia pun langsung menyambar bibir Jaehyun_—_Mencium, melumatnya kasar.

Jaehyun tidak ingin kalah.

Ia membalas ciuman panas Ten dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Ahh_—_" Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Ten ketika Jaehyun kembali meremas bokongnya.

Jaehyun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Kedua lidah mereka pun bertemu, saling beradu dan meninggalkan jejak berupa saliva.

Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian beralih ke leher Ten, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di lehernya.

Wajah Ten semakin memerah karena perlakuan Jaehyun.

Ia pun menjauhkan tangan Jaehyun dari bokongnya, lalu menggesek-gesekan bokongnya tersebut di atas kejantanan Jaehyun yang sudah keras.

"Aku ingin ini, Jaehyun_—_" Ten melemparkan tatapan sendu ke arah Jaehyun, "Aku ingin ini didalam tubuhku."

.

.

Ten tidak dapat mengingat sudah berapa kali ia klimaks ketika bercinta dengan Jung Jaehyun.

Pembunuh bayaran tersebut, sesuai dengan reputasinya, memang bagaikan seekor monster yang tidak kenal ampun.

Tidak hanya dalam pekerjaannya, tetapi juga ketika ia berada di atas ranjang.

"J, Jaehyun_—_Aah!"

"Hm?" Jaehyun terus menghentakkan tubuhnya pada Ten yang berada di atas kejantanannya.

"K, kakiku_—_! Haa_—_! Aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi!" Ten memeluk leher Jaehyun erat.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Jaehyun menggentikan gerakan tubuhnya, "Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Jaehyun seraya mengecup telinga Ten.

Ten mengangguk cepat.

Jaehyun melepas pelukan Ten lalu mengusap air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya, "Tetapi, aku belum puas."

Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Ten kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

Lelaki tampan tersebut mengangkat kedua kaki Ten lalu meletakkannya di bahu miliknya.

"J, Jaehyun_—_?! Posisi ini_—_"

"Kau bilang, kau sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakimu lagi karena kau mengendaraiku tadi." Jaehyun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Ten. "Kalau dengan posisi ini tidak masalah, bukan?"

Jaehyun kembali menggerakan tubuhnya.

Desahan demi desahan tak luput dari bibir Ten.

"Kau merasakannya?" Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Ten dan menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam.

"Nghh_—_! Haaa_—_!"

"_Milikku_ menyentuh bagian terdalammu, Ten."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis begitu melihat keadaan Ten yang benar-benar kacau karenanya, "Kau memang benar-benar seksi, Ten."

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Ten yang tengah berbaring dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaehyun melirik Ten sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke layar _handphone _miliknya, "Aku sudah menerima _bingkisanku_ jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mengikuti pesta ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ten," Jaehyun meraih sebuah kemeja putih yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga, "Bisakah kau menghentikan aktingmu itu?"

"Hmm—" Ten menyeringai lebar, "Heh—Kau sudah tahu ya rupanya?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas, "Aku sudah tahu dari awal." Ucap Jaehyun seraya mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan pekerjaan kali ini, jadi aku melakukan sedikit penyelidikan tentangmu, dan klien yang menyewaku."

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri Ten yang tengah berbaring dan melemparkan sebuah berkas ke wajahnya, "Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh dan berkuasa di pasar gelap Asia. Mempunyai ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis. Sifat yang buruk. _Jalang_. Suka mempermainkan orang lain. Ahli dalam memanipulasi."

"Ah—Tetapi kalau masalah umur, kau memang lebih tua setahun dariku."

Mendengar penjelasan Jaehyun, bahu Ten bergetar.

"Benar sekali—! "

Ten tersenyum lebar. Jaehyun membuang muka malas.

"Preman-preman itu, mereka semua bawahanmu, kan?"

Ten menutupi mulutnya, "Oh? Kau juga mencari tahu tentang bawahanku rupanya." Ia terkekeh.

"Terlalu banyak kekurangan dalam skenario terencanamu ini, Ten. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Pertama, penculikmu hanyalah sekelompok preman yang terlihat tidak akan melukai seekor lalat. Polisi bisa mengatasi masalah ini dan klien yang menyewaku sudah membohongiku. Kedua, mereka hanya mengikat tanganmu dan membiarkan ruangan tempat dirimu di sekap tidak terkunci. Ketiga, apa-apaan dengan perubahan dari sikap manismu itu ke seseorang yang pandai menggoda dan seksi?"

"Hehe—" Ten bangkit, lalu memeluk pinggang Jaehyun yang berada didekatnya, "Tetapi, aku ini merupakan penggemar beratmu, Jaehyun. Makanya aku melakukan ini semua agar bisa bertemu denganmu." Ia mengusap kejantanan Jaehyun dari luar celananya.

"Permainan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Ten memberikan tatapan menggoda ke arah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menjauhkan tubuh Ten darinya, "Setidaknya permainan ini menguntungkanku." Ia lalu berjalan untuk mengambil _blazer_ hitam yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kabur dari jendela itu adalah bentuk dari keikutsertaanmu dalam pesta ini?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau ini bukan pekerjaan untuk menolong seseorang yang diculik, aku pasti akan membunuh preman-preman itu karena profesiku."

"Oh, oh?" Wajah Ten memerah, "Aku senang sekali—! Walaupun aku ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana seorang pembunuh bayaran yang paling terkenal di Korea Selatan sedang beraksi!"

"Bukankah kau setiap hari juga melihat pembunuhan?"

Ten mengetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Tentu saja, tetapi—Aku ingin melihat orang yang aku _sukai_ melakukan pembunuhan di depan mataku." Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

Mendengar alasan Ten membuat Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

Setelah Jaehyun selesai menggunakan pakaiannya, ia berjalan ke arah Ten dan menarik dagu lelaki tersebut, "Lain kali, jika kau memang benar-benar ingin _tidur_ denganku, cukup bilang tanpa perlu repot-repot menyiapkan panggung drama buruk seperti hari ini."

Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ten. Ia mencium bibir lelaki tersebut lalu melumatnya sesaat, "Aku pasti akan meladenimu, Ten." Ucap Jaehyun begitu ia melepas ciumannya.

"Terimakasih untuk bingkisan sebesar $1.000.000-nya." Jaehyun melemparkan senyuman tipis sebelum menghilang dari kamar hotel itu.

Seketika wajah Ten memanas.

Selimut yang semula hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya kini terangkat hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir pada wajah Ten.

Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Jung Jaehyun!"

.

_The end._

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita ini! Sebenarnya aku menulis cerita ini disaat aku sedang beristirahat, dan aku menulisnya di _note handphone_-ku sehingga membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk meng-_edit_ ini itu hingga akhirnya mempublish cerita ini! Aku harap kalian semua menyukainya walaupun cerita ini banyak kekurangannya. (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


End file.
